


Bitten

by Nataelex32



Series: Alpha/omega my werewolves [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: They are bitten by a hybrid werewolf.  Change and find their roles as Alpha and omega.They expect Dean to be Alpha and Sam to be Omega. But they are wrong and have to deal with a slight changing dynamic in their relationship. They mark each other. Sam shows he loves Baby just as much as Dean.BabyThey start to deal with their new life.This is not a part of any of my other works in my alpha/omega series. It is just one way they get turned and start to adjust to their new life.Established wincest





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot about one way they get bitten and how they deal with it. only connected to the other works in this serest by my own A/B/O universe.

  
Sam and Dean loved each other more than brothers should. They always had and always will. Neither one was really much more Domont than the other. Dean protected his Sam more than Sam protected his Dean. They switched in the bedroom each day or night. In public Dean was possessive of Sam, and he just went with it.

They had been hunting almost nonstop since the days Chuck killed their son and let all hell break loose. It didn’t turn out like anyone especially the Winchesters expected. At first, there were a lot of demons and all the monsters they had killed over the years, and then some. More hunters emerged in the world. Which helped the Winchesters.Then the real changes started, a strong, and dominant type of werewolf emerged from the shadows. They were very different from the werewolves they were used to fighting. The new type of wolf was made by the archangel Michel. The Winchesters couldn’t figure out how to kill them. The usual way didn’t work; the silver bullets didn’t kill them. The werewolves quickly started taking over the world. They preyed on humans or turned them. Soon society started to change according to the way of the werewolf.

Sam and Dean were tired and had just taken care of several monsters and Demons in the past few weeks. They had gotten a message from another hunter that needed help on a hunt not too far from the bunker. They were running low on supplies and needed rest. They thought they could handle one last hunt before it was ‘bunker time’ but they were wrong.  
They pulled up to a huge abandon factory and parked on the edge of the huge parking lot in front. Dean glanced over at Sam.

“You sure this is the right place?” Dean asked

“Yeah, this is the place” replies Sam  
Sam’s phone vibrated as he got a text. “They said to meet them inside top level. That’s kind of weird don’t you think”

“Our lives are weird, nothing normal about us. We hunt mosters and demons. We have a car that’s more like our home. Our best friend is an angel, we had an adopted half-angel son. We told god to go to hell. Plus incest Sam, siblings don’t usually fall in love and fuck each other. So nothing’s weird. Except this new breed of werewolf. You got anything new on them yet?”

“No, but I heard someone has found some lore on them. It’s not much, but it could clue us into how to kill them. I plan on contacting them when we get back to the bunker”

They get out of the Impala and start to walk across the parking lot. They get across and find their way through the factory. Finally, at the top they meet the hunter. He is a tall and big guy, about the size of Sam and Dean. He seemed different, but nether Winchester could put a finger on it.

“So you the hunter that called us?” Dean asks

“Yes, names Damian, and you must be Sam and Dean”

“Uhh yeah that’s us” replied Sam

“So what ya need our help with?” asks Dean

“Actually I don’t really need your help…I thought the hunters need to become the hunted” Damian grows as he turns in to a werewolf.  
More werewolves come out and start circling the Winchesters.

“Shit, it was a trap,” says Sam as he looks for an escape route.

“No shit Sherlock,” says Dean as he grabs Sam’s hand.

“Run Sammy, we got to run”

Dean shoots at a wolf that backs off enough for them to make a run for it.

“Dean! What the hell! Bullets just wound them, you know that” complains Sam as they run.

“I gotta do somethi…” Sam feels Dean being pulled from his grip. Then the wolves are on him too. Dean screams in pain as Sam glimpses him being bitten form one of the wolves. Then he feels teeth sink into his flesh. The wolves are gone as quick as they appeared.

The Winchesters are left lying on the floor. Dean starts to drag himself over to Sam.

“Sam? Sammy? Baby? Talk to me, you bit too?’

Sam opens his eyes to see Dean lying right in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I got us into this mess” Sam cries

“No, you didn’t the son of a bitch got us both”

“We dyeing De?”

“I don’t know Sammy, I just don’t know, but whatever it is we do it together”

Then they blackout from a wave of pain all over their bodies. They awake hours later face to face with another werewolf. They both realize they’ve been turned. The two new wolves circle and growl and the other. Then they both catch the others sent, and get close enough to see their eyes. They realize that it’s each other, their eyes didn’t change color and their sent is mostly the same.

_“I realized the wolf I am staring at is Dean. Shit! We’ve been turned in to this new kind of werewolf._  
_Dean’s eyes are the same beautiful green. He smells like Dean too, but little different. His fur_  
_is a mix of golden blond and brown but how do we turn back?”_

 _“wait, that wolf is my Sammy, his eyes are still his, he still smells like him too but little_  
_Different, He is a beautiful brown, the color of his hair. Fuck he’s big, really big, huge”_

_“Maybe if we concentrate hard enough we can turn back… I concentrate on becoming human, and I see white as pain shoots through my body. I can feel myself starting to turn back, but it’s like I’m too weak to complete the transformation and there is some kind of block in place. I try again then feel Dean Head but me hard in the shoulder. I feel weak and shaky. Dean looks at me as shakes his head. His eyes and expression say ‘stop, not now’”_

_“I get Sam to stop trying to turn. Then I press our heads together. He’s bigger than me so, he leans down to deepen the touch. I feel soothed by the touch, like when we kiss or hug. I break the connection then start heading back to baby. Sam isn’t following get so I look back and bark at him then turn back. I can hear him following me and soon we are walking side by side close enough to brush against each other”_

_“We make it back to the impala, we’re both exhausted. Dean jumps carefully on the hood and looks at me. His eyes say ‘get up here bitch’. I jump up on the hood too, being careful not to leave a scratch. We curl up together taking over most of the space on our cloths must have been shredded when we turned. Our wolf forms are bigger than our human form. We are out in the middle of nowhere and its still night. I grab us both a change of clothes out of the trunk and head back to Dean. He has turned back too, so I wake him up.”_

“Hey,” says Sam as he tosses his brother a change of clothes.

“You okay Sam?”

“Yeah, you?”

“ sore and still tired as hell”

“let’s just go back to the bunker, I can figure out how to turn us back”

“Yeah okay, but can you drive? I’m too tired”

They drive back to the bunker. Dean sleeps leaning against Sam the entire way. He wakes up when they park in the garage. Finally, back at the bunker, they both fully relax. Sam gets to work on research and Dean makes them some food.

“Um…uhhh Dean…” says Sam as Dean hands him a plate of food.

“What? You find something?”

“Yeah, the way to get unturned is still unknown. And there’s this Alpha/omega/beta dynamic. The omega submits to the alpha. The alpha is the protector and more dominant. All omegas can get pregnant. Since we were turned, we will start presenting during the first week. Then the omega and alpha go into a heat/rut about three months after being turned. The omegas are treated like crap, and the alphas get all the respect and opportunity. The omega needs to be claimed by a bite of an alpha…”

“slow down Sam, so what we stuck like this until we die?”

“looks like it”

“So you think I’m the alpha, and you the omega?”

“I think so, but there’s not much yet about who’s who. Just signs of presenting  
The alpha is more protective, has increase body temps, possessive, and way stronger than omegas and betas. The omegas are motherly, start nesting, have decreased body temps, and are weaker and usually small”

Sam stats eating and Dean just sets trying to absorb the information he had just received.

“So what happened to that lore book someone was making?”

“I called them and they are going to send me the info sometime this week, even though it's incomplete and in a rough draft”

They finish eating as Sam continued to research. His lips curl up into a slight smile. “So get this! We will get stronger, and have heightened senses, and age slower than humans. The age of adulthood is 50 in the social community. So you know this isn’t all bad”

“so were like kids again, and we can actually have kids”

“This entire thing has me freaked out. What if I’m the alpha and you’re the omega? Or hunters figure out how to kill us and we…”

Dean scoots closer to Sam and puts his hand over Sam’s. “Hey, we’re going to be okay. We’ve both been through a lot worse. Hell and back. And we made us work” comforts Dean.

“It’s just going to be a lot to adjust to. We’ve become one of the things we hunt, and this thing is new to everyone, and taking over the world as we know it”

“Don’t think too hard, you’re just going to make things worse.” Says Dean as he kisses Sam on the cheek.

Dean stands up and runs his hands through his grimy hair. “shower?” he asks Sam

Sam shuts his laptop and follows Dean to the shower. They jerk each other off while letting the water wash everything away. Then go to bed to catch up on some needed sleep.

Then the next day Sam and Dean make a run into town to get supplies and eat at a local diner. They return to their bunker with enough supplies to last a few weeks. They are still waiting for the information from Sam’s contact. So they busied themselves around the bunker. Dean cleans the bunker and their weapons. Sam organizes their food and answers any questions other hunter calls to ask them.

They start to present signs the second day as they continue their work and research.  
Dean starts feeling cold and puts on his coat, and Sam feels hot and just wears a pair of running shorts. Sam starts to stand a little taller and confident and then hits the workouts harder. Dean had started lifting too, for hunting in the increasingly tough world. He notices he can’t lift as much as he used to, and his appetite dips and weight starts going down.

Sam returns from a run to find Dean wrapped up on the couch. He had several pillows and a few blankets. They looked like they were carefully arranged. “is he nesting?” Sam wanders

The third day they notice their sent changing little. Sam stats to smell muskier and Dean smell softer and sweeter. Then they finally get the information they had been waiting for. Sam starts to read the small lore book.

The first part is mostly information they already figured out or knew. The next part goes over what they needed to know now.

Sam starts reading about the signs and differences on alphas and omegas. He realizes that they were wrong. He was going to be an alpha and Dean his omega. He finds Dean in the kitchen again and hands him the book.

“Dean we…we were wrong about the Alpha you and omega me thing. It gets worse and better.”

“What?”

Dean reads the pages Sam had marked.

“I don’t know Sammy; this is the only stuff we got on … our type of wolf, so it could be wrong.”

“Dean you’ve been nesting and you look smaller. I’ve been feeling more territorial and possessive”

Dean runs his hand through his hair and then grabs his car keys. “Hey let's go out tonight and clear our heads.”

“Dean if you are an omega it’s going to be dangerous for you out there until we mate, er mark.”

“We don’t know that yet, and what’s the worst that could happen?”

They head to Dean's favorite bar in the next town over. Werewolves had taken over the town, so everything felt different. They felt the could fit in but still stood out at the same time.

They park in front of the bar and go in. The business had changed since they were last there. It was divided by alphas and their mated omegas on one side and omegas and betas on the other. Alphas could go anywhere they wanted. Omegas stayed on the omega, beta side unless they were with their alpha. They both try going to the alpha side. Dean is stopped before he can go in by an alpha, not too much smaller than Sam.

“sorry omega you can’t go in unless you're claimed and with your alpha. “ says the alpha male

“I’m not an omega” Snaps Dean

“Yes you are and you need to learn to show alphas respect and submission.”

“He’s with me, he’s mine we just haven’t marked yet” replies Sam

  
“You can go in, but he can’t unless he’s marked. You two new pups should think about marking soon, so nobody steals your omega” the alpha says

Dean scoffs and goes to the omega/beta side and Sam goes the alpha side to talk to other alphas. Dean orders a drink as he sets at the bar. He tries to clear his head, with a couple of beers. Then an alpha comes up and smells him, looking him over. Dean turns to face him.

“what the hell you doing?’

“a handsome strong omega like you should have been claimed by now”

“Yeah well, I’m with someone. Fuck off asshat” Dean growls

“How dare you show me disrespect,” the alpha says as he leans in closing Dean in. He’s trapped between him and the bar.

Dean suddenly feels like he’s prey to be hunted. He tries to get out but the alpha is too strong and leans closer to him.

“You aren’t claimed, but come home with me and you will be”

“ I told you in with someone, I’m not yours, I’m taken” Dean hisses

The alphas stands taller and Dean can feel his dominance looming over him. The alpha's eyes seem to turn almost golden. Actual fear hits him in the gut hard. He feels violated in the worst way. Dean tries to shove the alpha off. Pushing with all of his strength. “You're almost as strong as some alphas, your gonna make strong pups”

“I said get I’m already taken”

“Listen you stupid omega, you're fertile, and I need another omega, gonna round you out with my pups when you go into heat. Your mine now” the alpha says as he runs his hand down Deans' arm.

“Get off, don’t touch m….SAM! SAM! Dean calls as the alpha gets more aggressive rubbing his scent all over him. His hand runs down Deans back, then moved to places only Sam had touched him.

“Get off of him he’s mine!” Sam growls putting a hand on the alpha and pulling him off, Dean.

Dean lunges toward and clings to Sam. He breathes a sigh of relief when he feels Sam wrap his arms around him.

“So you are with someone! Don’t worry I know when I’ve lost, but you’d better mark quick, other alphas won’t be as agreeable as me.” The alpha backs off.

Sam leads Dean back outside and to the Impala. He removes his hand when they are standing by the car.

“Hey, you okay?”

Dean shakes his head.

“No, I’M A FREAKEN OMEGA SAM! This Alpha/omega shits fucked up. Back there….”

“Dean, talk to me. This is no time to bottle your emotions. We still have a lot of work to do. We need to be on top of everything”

“ I felt so powerless, venerable and … violated….scared even”

Sam pulls a reluctant Dean into a hug. “ Hey, I told you this is hard for me too. You said we can make it through this. Let’s just go to the bunker and forget this ever happened”

“S-sam I need you to mark me.”

“ Dean I…”

“But, don’t think I’m just going to submit to you”

“ I don’t want that either, the whole complete dominance thing is just wrong, but I don’t know how it actually works”

“What did that book say?”

“Not much, but it says something about sex, and a thing called knotting. We can get stuck together for up to an hour. But we don’t have to knot to mark. So maybe we should go back to the bunker”

“ I don’t want to wait Sam”

“Dean, we could be ‘tied’ together. And I don’t think people want to see us having sex in a car in the middle of a parking lot. I think it’ meant to be more private. And omegas secret stuff called slick…”

“I know that part! Let's just pull over somewhere and do this!... when you mean tied together like… your stuck inside of me?”

“ uuhh yeah”

Dean rubs the top of the Impala “as much as I love you and having sex with you, I don’t want to stuck like that in her yet, but I need you to mark me in my baby”

Sam blushes as he steps toward Dean. “ me too Dean she deserves it, she’s our home” Sam puts one hand on either side of Dean, caging him against the Impala. Dean feels safe as he leans up to kiss Sam.

“let's go I remember seeing the perfect spot on the way up here”

They get in and about halfway back Dean pulls off on to an old dirt road and into a small clearing just off the road.

“so as long as you don’t put your dick up my ass we can’t knot right?”

“uhhh, yeah I think so, sounds right, makes sense”

“so just what, grinding with our clothes on, be enough…” says Dean as they climb into the back seat. For once they were glad they hadn't had sex for a few weeks. It would be easier to cum, and hopefully, mark.

They kiss deep and hungry. Dean blushes as he feels slick leak out for the first time. It doesn't feel as weird as he thought it would. They lay down as they have so many times. They had always let everything play out on its own. Unless they were doing something kinky and had a plan of who would top or bottom. This time Dean layed down and Sam chased Him.

“Shit you smell so good, De. Want you. Need you. ” Sam breaths as he starts to grind down on to Dean. He feels Dean rut up against him and blushes when he lets out a deep growl.

“need you, Sammy, please. Need to be….yours” growls Dean as the grinding thrusts get harder.

Sam can feel his first-knot forming. Instinct takes over and he starts nipping at Deans' neck. "mine" Sam growls Dean tilts his head to the side, exposing his unmarked, but scared skin. Sam’s teeth sink smoothly into Dean's flesh. The omega winpers as he feels the bite and his release of cum and more slick.

“sorry” apologized Sam.

“no, it was one of those hurt so good things” utters Dean still in a daze

“Dean, mark me too”

“what?” Dean questions as he snaps back to reality.

“omegas can mark their alpha if the bond is strong enough” Sam states. “Please”

Dean pulls Sam back on top of him and kisses him along the jaw than to the neck. Sam moves his head, gently hitting the back of the seat. Dean still had some energy left as he nipped at the sun tanned skin. He felt his own teeth come out and sink into the flesh. Sam ground down hard once more as he came in his jeans.

They both sat up and stared at the marks they had just given. “Dean just hold still I want to try something, don’t freak out” Sam ordered as he leaned in and started licking the bite mark. The bleeding stopped and a beautiful scare formed. Dean returned the effort.

“So does this mean we’re like married or something?” Dean wondered aloud.

“I guess so”

“But I didn’t even get to propose to you”

“But you kind of did when you asked me to mark you”

Dean blushed and covered his face with his hands and mumbles “Okayfineyouwin”

“let's just get back to the bunker and get cleaned up”

  
The next day they continue their research on their own kind.

“So get this, we have a telepathic connection now”

“so how the hell does it work?”

“I don’t know, maybe it comes naturally over time, here just read everything we have so far in the book” Sam hand the unfinished book to Dean.

“Whatever”

_“I want to cling to you, need your sent to mix with mine,” Dean thinks_

_“ You still smell like that alpha from last night, I want to rub my scent all over you and show everyone your mine”_

“what,” asks Dean

“what I didn’t say anything…” Starts Sam

“Ohhh,” They both say before closing the gap between them.

“ Sam, what does my sent smell like to you?”

“ _sweet sent, but in a manly way. Like the gun powder, our car, motor oil, beer, whatever you just ate.”_

“ How are you doing that so easy?’

_“Just concentrate”_

_“You smell like musk, sweet sweat, old books, and Baby”_

They cling together most of the day, at some point, they wind up wearing each other's shirts. Sam keeps randomly hugging Dean and massaging his back. Dean just leans into the touch, even though he normally wouldn’t let Sam take care of him in that way. They practiced turning in to their wolf form and back again.

The rest of the week Dean notice his strength coming back. They both started craving meat and to hunt like wolves. Sam started talking to other alphas to get more information. He found that most were not as predatorial as the alpha at the bar. Much to Dean's annoyment, he learned to stay near Sam at all times in public. If he didn’t he couldn’t go to very many places alone. Truthfully he didn’t want to after the bigger/aggressive alphas kept eying him like a prize to be won or stolen.

They both noticed Dean was built like an alpha and could put up a fight against a smaller weaker alpha. Hunting got better due to their heightened senses.

Over time they got used to the slight change in the dynamic in their relationship. Dean still protected Sam. Sam protected Dean more.

They had just sat down at a diner to eat dinner after a hunt. They fell into a new routine when in a public setting. They would set in the same seat, with Dean on the inside and Sam on the outside.

An alpha glanced at Dean hungrily, but Sam put his arm around Dean.

“Why the fucking hell does everyone keep looking at me like that. We already marked!”  
“Dean your big and strong for an omega. Your really ‘pretty’ to. Smart and can fight. And apparently ‘very fertile’. You're highly sought-after. I think this should stop after your first heat or we …. Have pups. It’s whichever comes second. “

“ But we can’t have kids right now, still too many monsters and shit loose from fuck Chuck.”

“I know Dean, but we have to get more supplies today, your first heat will start next week. I know you don’t like it but you’ll have to stay in the bucker”

“Shut up, I know that already”

“Dean, do you want pups …. I mean at least someday when things die down a bit?”

Dean started eating the food at their table. He sighed “idontknow”

“Dean?” Sam used his alpha voice only when he really had too on Dean. His eyes turned more golden as he glared at his omega.

“yes, I want them now, but the world is too dangerous…and ….What the fuck did you just use your alpha voice on me?”

“Sorry, I wouldn’t if you stopped lying or keeping things from me. And maybe we can get Cass to help”

Dean thought as they both ate. “ yeah let's talk to Cass, wait do you want pups too? “

“Yeah, I kind of do Dean”

Castiel agreed to help the Winchester. They decided to hunt a little less. They would be like the new Bobby for other hunters. They eventually hunt down and kill the pack that turned them. They made it quick as a thank you for their new life. They had grown to love their new life and it's perks (better sex, and senses, and increased strength. plus the ability to have a real family).

They created a small pack and hunted prey and the supernatural together. Cass was like an unofficial member of the pack and helped the pack as much as he could. He was uncle Cass to all of their pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome and appreciated!


End file.
